Hermione Secert
by k00lgirl1808
Summary: Hermione has a secert for mher past and one day it all comes out. Read here to see what it is. THis is meant to be a one shot But who knows


"Piss Hermione" said Ron as he through her a note. Hermione took the note and than glanced one last time at Neville who was struggling with a simple lesson. She then read the note.  
  
_Hermione-  
Neville's a bit slow. I wonder how he ever learned to read. HAHA  
Ron  
A real simpleton I'd say  
Harry_

After reading the note she gave Harry and Ron rather nasty looks and would _not_ look at them during the rest of the class  
  
When the bell rang Ron and Harry watched Hermione walk out of the classroom as quickly as possible. When they went to lunch they could not find her.  
  
"I wonder were Hermione went?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh probably just stuck in the library studying," said Ron  
  
"Yeah I guess but she didn't seem to happy with the note," Said Harry  
  
"Yeah I don't know," said Ron  
  
"What ever it is she'll come around soon," said Harry  
  
Yet Hermione Avoided Ron and Harry the rest of the day in classes and during dinner she walked in scarified a bit of dinner and walked away.  
  
"Ron I think it's time we talked to Hermione and get to the bottom of this," said Harry  
  
"Lets follow her," replied Ron  
  
So the boys took their leave and followed Hermione to the common room were she sat on a chair in the back of the empty common room. The boys decided to approach her.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Ron. She did nothing but sit there  
  
"Hermione what ever we did we didn't mean too," said Harry She then through the note from that afternoon at Ron's head. Then tried to walk away before Harry grabbed her arm so she could not walk up the stairs and sat her back on the chair.  
  
"Hermione if it's something we did than please tell us so we can apologies," said Harry.  
  
"It's my fault I should have told you. But I don't know" said Hermione. Then she continued. "It was the note. It reminded me of when I was little still in primary school," Before she could continue Harry had to but in. "Was it friend you had when you were little that a bit slow," asked Harry  
  
"No," Hermione said almost yelled, "It was me," when I was in primary school I had a hard time learning that's why ok," She said  
  
"You, have a hard time learning HA," said Ron "a hard time learning for you must have been learning to read second in your class instead of first right?" asked Ron.  
  
"NO it was more liking learning to read last in my whole school," said Hermione  
  
"Hermione it can't be that bad you are way to smart," said Harry.  
  
"I am glad you think that but Mrs. Plat my seconded grade teacher didn't think so," said Hermione. She then went on. "you know they even tried to hold me back my first year in school because I could barely write my name." Said Hermione  
  
"When I was in the 2nd grade my teacher tired every thing to keep me down. She gave way to much work for me to do and I would spend my recess in side doing it," said Hermione. "and then she gave me a kid in the class to help me. It was humiliating. This kid did every thing it seemed to make me feel inferior to her." Hermione paused ", Then my seconded grade teacher decided to get me tested for a learning disability. Ha at one point they thought I was ADD. Yet I was the quietest girl in the class.  
  
"Well the sociologist that was at the school at the time read my test scores wrong. Even though they said that I was probably Dyslexic they," then Ron interrupted.  
  
"What's Dyslexic," asked Ron  
  
"It is a learning disability," said Hermione. ",any ways as I was saying the sociologists read the test scores wrong and told my parents that Dyslexia is a trash can term and that I was fine."  
  
"The ascendant principal at my school realized that I need help and got me as much out side help as he could," Hermione sighed then went on.  
  
"During that years summer my primary school got an new sociologist and he called and told us that I did need help. I still was not deemed dyslexic yet.'  
  
"The next year I stared special ED. Ta first it was great I could spell the words and read the books and then I realized what it mean to be there. I tired so hard to get out yet I knew I would never be able to do the work of a regular class room."  
  
"In 5th grade I started to read. I also started to want tot read the books my class got to read. You know how embracing it is to read a 2nd grade book when your peers are reading 5th grade stuff. I would beg to read what my classmates did. Finally in the 6th grade I did. I also learned to love to read. I learned to apply my study skills that I had used to learn to read and spell. I used to spend hours study spelling words and never got anywhere. Now I work hard so it never reflects." Said Hermione almost out of breath form talking so much.  
  
"Do any of the teachers know about this," asked Harry.  
  
"All of them," she said. "I was all lined up to go to a school for people who where dyslexic."  
  
"We never knew were sorry for the note Hermone, Right Ron," asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah were sorry," said Ron  
  
With that they all took seats by the fire.  
  
DEDICATION- This is to all the children and teens who had to suffer through a childhood with out know how to read and write and even more this is to the adults who are still suffering. IF you are interested in learning more about this than go please visit the International association of dyslexia or the IDA that this a learning disability were a personae actually learns differently than most. And please remember how changing this came be to a person. I know because I have been there.


End file.
